Between the Stars
by Argent Condemnation
Summary: Among the thousands of stars, only you are the brightest one. And among the thousands of heart, my choice is only you. WARNING: ROMANTIC SIDE ADD, STRONG RAGS, CONTAIN OC but just ignore it, ETC AND FUTURE LEMON. Asura x Mastermind, DWxRSxCN, and CAxPE (OC).
1. You are the brightest star in my heart

Me: Yohoooo! I'm back again at FanFiction. About quit from these site, I'm actually change my mind. I decided to continue spitting some ideas, but only for one-shot FF. I won't update several of my story because... I'm still running out of idea for those FFs.

Elsword doesn't owned by Everlasting Heartbeat, or someone else before/after myself. BEAT MY ASS UP IF Elsword OWNED BY MY GIRLFRIEND!

Jun: You even didn't have one... :)

Me: Shut up! And what was that smile!? *^*

Jun: Nothing. :3

OwO

At wide grassland in Ruben...

An ivory haired Mastermind just lay his body, staring the beautiful night sky, alone without someone else at his side. Then a certain Yama Raja come to him. "So you're here, eh?" Ara sit at side of him. "Yeah, so what?" he growled. "Nothing, just everyone was busy to seek yourself." She smiled and lay her body next to Add.

"What do you think about this night?" she start to ask something while staring the sky. "Beautiful, like you." What Add said makes her cheek feels burned with embarrassment. "W-What are you saying?" Add laughed and caressing her hair. "You're so cute when blushing..." Ara tried to hide her blush and buried her face at his chest. Add chuckled slightly and cuddled her.

"Hey, are you okay Ara?" Add looked at her face, but what he found is Ara was passed out. "Ara, you okay?" he shake her body, worried if she was dead. Then suddenly her hair changed to white and nine tails appeared. "Bo!" Add flinched and stepped back. "Oh, c'mon don't scare me like that!" he moaned and feel fainted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's the consequence for embarrassing Ara." Eun smirked.

OwO

At El Mansion...

"C'mon Add, where are you hiding?" a certain Blazing Heart searching her friend anywhere she could find, while the Deadly Aggressor and Reckless Fist just sitting at the couch. "You can't find him in the vase Elesis." Raven said without looking at her. "Did you think he's a cockroach?" Elesis shown her frightened face. "D-did you said cockroach?" Jun face-palmed. "No, Scorpion." He looked away and continued reading 'The Nephilim's Love Story'.

"Brother and sister are same. Idiot." A certain Void Princess mumbled, but earn a glare from the Rune Slayer. "So you think you're the smartest people here, eh 'Princess'?" Elsword evilly smirked. "Yeah, so what? Jealous?" Aisha glared back and they both start to fight. Before a certain Grand Archer was about to stop them both, Jun closed his book and suddenly a devil aura emitted around him. "Already finished yet?" his husky yet scary voice rang inside their ears. "Y-yes..." they both stammered. "Do not make your friend, even if he was a demon, annoyed. That's a note for you both." Rena placed her hand at their shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Hey, where's Ara?" a certain Deadly Chaser asked to anyone. "Not Add, not Ara. They're same, walking like a ghost." The Code: Nemesis said bluntly. "G-ghost!?" Aisha hides at Elsword's back. "While you're just like a cat." He grinned widely, while Aisha just pouted.

"We're back!" Ara waved them, while Add just walked faintly. "What happened to you?" Rena glanced at fainted Add. "Maybe he doesn't have any energy to steal my codes." Eve rolled her eyes, while everyone just face-palmed, except Add and Jun that yawned. "I wanna go back to my room. Good night everyone." Jun walked upstairs, and Add walked back to outside. "Where are you going?" asked Elesis. "Go back to the grassland." He walked away, followed by Ara. "Oh well, I go to Jun's room." Elesis ran to the Deadly Aggressor's bedroom. "Sis, what are you doing on there?" Elsword shouted to his sister. "Maybe trying to seduce him." Chung said.

OwO

Back to wide grassland...

Add stared the sky again, remembering the time he joined Elgang. "Perhaps I just forget about Eve's codes, and seek another source for my power." He mumbled. "Why don't you learn magic from Aisha?" Ara suggest him. "Hmm... that's a good choice." He stared at Ara. "Eh, what's wrong?" she asked, as if something's wrong on her. "Nothing. Thanks for accompany me." He said with solemn expression. "Don't mention it." An awkward silence was happened between them, until they both began to spoke.

"Ara,"

"Add,"

And the silence has happened again. "Go ahead Add, tell me what you want to say." Add then sighed. "I'm sorry... for everything." Ara instantly glanced at Add. "For what?!" he stare her face solemnly. "For everything that I've done to you..." Ara simply chuckled. "It's okay." She smiled. "And now... I admit my feeling, that you are the best in my life." Her face was reddened again. "Y-you think so?" Ara shyly looked at him. "That's not me if I'm lying." She playfully punch his shoulder.

"Hey, you know what, I thought Betelgeuse is the brightest star in this universe, but I'm wrong..." Ara was confused. "Why?" he wrapped his hand at her waist. "That's because you're the brightest star in my heart. And... I thought Eve is the best girl ever in my life, but I'm also wrong... you're the only one is the best girl ever I have." Ara was about to passed out again. "W-why are you said that?" she blushed heavily. "Because I love you." She gasped a little. "Maybe you're wrong if you thought I'm falling in love with Eve. I just want her codes, not more."

Add then closed his eyes while hugging her. "Feel my passion Ara. Feel it." She rest her head at his chest. "Yes, I can feel it." Ara placed her hand at his palm. "Only you that can make me happy... and only you that always here on my side, forever..." soon he bring his face closer to her, and their lips were finally connected.

OwO

Far away from Add and Ara...

"What a happy couple~" Rena instantly 'Awww'ed, while Raven was just sweat-dropped. "You sounds like a mother whose happy seeing her son dating with a girl." He shook his head gently and throw a cube away. "Are you trying to interrupt them both?" Raven sighed. "Of course not." But then Rena and Raven realized that they both were finally gone. "Maybe they're already went back to the mansion. Let's go home."

OwO

Me: Well that was too fluffy. Next is Lemon part!

Aoi: T-the rags... it's too romantic... -blush-

Me: You read it?

Aoi: -nodded while blushing-

Me: Don't blame me if those rags makes you blush-

Jun: -unsheathe the katana-

Me: Oh shi-

*End of Connection*

Review plizzz~


	2. The beginning of temptation

Me: Whozaaaaa! XD Now for the Lemon session. Can't wait how Ara moan his name? Well then, check this out. Oh, one thing that I must told to all of you. It's also Ai x Els x Eve, so... for ElsEve and ElsAi MANIAC on there, prepare the 10 box of tissues, and don't whack me! You have been warned.

Jun: Why don't you instead preparing 100 box of tissues? :3

Me: I don't have any money you idiot. :(

OwO

A couple of heavy sigh was heard in the dark room. Two person, a boy with white hair kissing the dark haired girl hungrily at top of the bed. Both of them moaned once again softly. "Oh Add..." the girl just moaned the boy's name, known as Add. They both break up for air. "Yes?" Add touch her hand. "Let's get some sleep. I'm afraid Elsword would be mad if we're late." The girl bowed her head a little. "You're right. Have a nice dream." Add kissed her forehead and throw the blanket to them both.

OwO

The next day...

"Oh c'mon, where are the others?" Elsword stood at entrance of the mansion impatiently. "Maybe they're just making out till midnight." Eve said bluntly. Then Elsword take the Nasod Megaphone. "Eve, close your ears." Eve shut her ears and Elsword began to scream. "WAKE UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" and he heard bunch of falling things from their bedrooms. Add's Dynamos were quickly dashed toward Elsword's neck. "Just go ahead with Eve." Add growled and shut the door back. Elsword just froze, dumbfounded.

"Heeeeyyy, where are Elesis, and also Jun?" asked Raven lazily after waked up by Elsword. "Oh yeah, they both were traveled to a world called Aernas." Eve answered monotonously. "Hmm... Aernas..." Rena put her finger at her chin. "What is it?" Raven looked at his lover. "I've once heard from Jun that Elesis is from there." Elsword twitched his eyes. "So that's the reason why sis is gone from me." Eve looked to Elsword. "While she is searching your father that missing for a couples of years." The Phantasm Emperor stand at the entrance. Elsword instantly glanced at him. "Forget it, I wanna go to my hometown. See you next year." Before Elsword was about to say something, the dimension gate was quickly vanished.

"Damn, I was about to ask how can I get through to Aernas." Elsword grumbled. "Be patient Els, you can go through to that place someday." Then Aisha walks to the living room where Elsword and the others were gathered. "Hey everyone, how're you all?" asked Aisha with cheerful voice. Elsword then nosebleed and passed out, seeing Aisha in Dimension Witch outfit. "W-where are your Void Princess costume Aisha?" Chung just stuttered. "Oh, Angkor said he wanna end our contract. I just depressed that I can't find any source for substituting my lost power." Her expression changed to sorrow, but quickly turned to usual. "Never mind, I'm already learn the pure magic of time and space, thank to this pendant." She said cutely.

"Oi, Aisha. Looked at Elsword, he has passed out because of your appearance." Raven pointed his human finger to fainted Elsword. "Els, are you okay?" Elsword slowly opened his eyes. "I-I'm okay..." when he looked at her... ahem, chest, the Rune Slayer gulped and looked at the others as if he said 'help me to dig a grave if I die because of her'. Elsword noticed Eve that gritted her teeth. "Um... excuse me, I want to say something to all of you." His face was looks frustrated. "Today, the mission was aborted since everyone looks like want to finish their business." He sighed heavily.

"Oh man... You just stay here with Add and Ara, and don't leave the mansion till we come back." Raven said while packing up with Rena and Chung. "Yeah, go ahead." He lazily waved his hand and lay at top of the couch. While they three has gone from his sight, Elsword wondered where Aisha got that power. He gradually close his eyes, but something prevent it. Then he heard someone call his name. "...sword. Elsword." He saw Aisha at top of his body. "Whoa! Aisha, you scared me. I think you're an angel that want to steal my heart roughly." He panted heavily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Aisha bring her face closer to his. "Hey Els, what do you think about myself?" Aisha smiled naughtily. "Err... I can't say it, sorry." A cold sweat was rolled down from his face. "C'mon, you can say it." She keep staring his crimson eyes seductively. "Fine... you're..." his face began to blush. "S-s-s-s-sexy..." Elsword stuttered. Aisha then smiled happily and hugged Elsword. He can feel soft part from his chest, yet not as soft as Rena's or Ara's.

Elsword's mind was about to fly away, but thanks to Eve his sanity goes back to normal. "What do you want Eve? Elsword's mine." His eyes widened after hear Aisha said 'mine' part. "You said you hate him because he's a hotheaded jerk, now why did you like him?" Eve crossed her arms. Aisha instantly glared at Eve. "So what? Jealous? Oh c'mon..." she bring her lips closer to Eve's ears. "You can't beat me when it's about chest size." She giggled evilly. Eve instantly blushed furiously and pin Aisha accidentally on Elsword's chest. "Don't be over confident." She stared her purple eyes intensely. "Well, look who's laying below myself?" Aisha show her fake angelic smile, while Eve widening her eyes. "U-uh... can you both stop fighting?" The Rune Slayer keep stammered and grip Aisha's shoulder. Eve gasped and readying her spear at Elsword's neck. "Take your hands off from her body." But Aisha move Eve's spear away with Shadow Slayer. "Where did you get that sword?" Elsword glanced at Jun's katana.

OwO

At Chrono Research Center...

"Huh? Elesis, did you know where's my Shadow Slayer?" Jun asked to Elesis when looking around his waist. "Maybe it has stolen by Aisha." The Crimson Avenger said without know the truth. Jun glanced at Elesis with disbelief face. "You said what!?" his eyes turn to violet with a bit red. "AAISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Phantasm Emperor roared and sparks of blue lightning surrounded his body. "How dare you to take my Heritage of Shadow Kingdom without telling me..." Elesis just sweat-dropped and move back from enraged Jun. "Oh no, be careful Aisha. I'm sure he'll torture you just like the last time I steal his lance..." she mumbled in fear.

OwO

Back to Mansion...

"Aisha, I'm afraid Jun will punish you if he find out you steal his precious weapon." He keep glanced at the katana. "Well, punish me first." She cupped his cheek. Eve gritted her teeth again and shouted Jun's cube name. "Kronos!" immediately the cube flying toward her. "Create the dimension gate to Chrono Town. Oberon and Ophelia, tell Damocles and Prometheus to imprison Aisha." Her servant bowed. Then the cube deployed to dimension door, and Eve vanished with the dimension door. Aisha then giggled happily, since no obstacle that stand against her. "You ready my-dear-Elsword?" he gulped. Then Aisha just touch Elsword's outfit and sway her finger. Slowly his black t-shirt was vanished and revealing his bare chest and his abdomen.

"W-where did you learn that magic?" he stammered. "I saw Jun stripping Elesis's outfit at her bedroom when he had sex with your sister. After that, I ask him how can he do that, and he gladly teach me." Aisha smiled cheerfully and continue her activities to fuck Elsword. "J-Jun, I can't believe you fuck my sister without telling me..." he cried. "Don't worry, your sister said to me that she fell in love with him long time ago."

But Jun has come with different appearance than last time. "Aisha, now you'll be punished, for stealing my katana... First Punishment: Desolation!" four steel handcuffs installed at her arms and legs, with chains connected each handcuffs. "Well Elsword, I'll give you authority to fuck Aisha from now." Elsword widened his eyes and dropping his jaw, don't believe what Jun said to him. 'Thank you Jun! Thank you!' she screamed in her mind. "But first..." he then do the same trick to strip her Dimension Witch outfit. "And, enjoy your rape time." Jun give them both two-finger salutation and take his katana.

"See, now he give me authorities to fuck my silly angel. Ready?" he readied his hardened manhood at her entrance. Aisha nodded, then Elsword spread her legs, and the chain distance automatically expanded, so it wouldn't hurt her feet. He gradually insert his big thing into Aisha's cunt, make her moaned softly. "Deeper Elsword. It won't hurt me." He thrust it deeply into her womanhood. "Now move faster!" she commanded and Elsword moving his hips faster.

While outside the mansion, Eve finally come back but brings nothing. Then she saw Jun walked away from them both. "Damocles, Prometheus, let's go back to Regio Phantasma." He opened the gate and enter it, followed by his servants. "Wait, how about imprisoning Aisha?" Eve prevent them to went away. "Forgive me Mistress, we must go to Regnum Umbra for meeting with nobles." Damocles bowed his head and vanished.

Back to living couch. Elsword keep pacing his hips faster and moaned loudly. "Ah, Aisha... we must go to my room... before the others find out we have sex in this place." He suggest her between moans. "Ah! You're right. Kronos..." she called Jun's cube. "Is there I can do Miss Aisha?" asked Kronos. "Teleport us... to Elsword's bedroom..." and they both vanished in seamless energy dome.

OwO

In Add's bedroom...

Add peeping them both through the door with Ara, but the peeping time has over since Kronos teleported them both. "Shit! Now I wanna know the next part." Ara giggled. "I don't know the Mastermind's brain is full of pervert things." The Yama Raja keep giggling while Add frowned. But then Add heard moans next from his room, and he instantly bolted out, while Ara laughed out loud seeing her boyfriend running like chasing a rabbit.

OwO

In Elsword's bedroom...

"Oh, Elsword! Don't stop!" Aisha entangle her arms onto his heck, while Elsword grip her shoulder to make sure she didn't move to wrong direction. "W-why are you holding my shoulder?" she said. "I don't want my back get hurt because of your weight." He said when moving his hips gently. "Just take your hands off, I'll hold myself." Aisha smiled. "O-okay..." he take his hands away and move to her ass. "Ah!" she screamed because of sudden hard thrust by Elsword. "P-please be gentle! Don't... it's too fast... it's... it's..." her mind start to flees by the pleasure. "More!" she moaned as her hands mauling his back, make him groan.

"Ai... sha, y-you're so tight..." he moaned and fastening his pace. "Ah... Ah... Elsword, please don't stop!" Aisha moaned incoherently, and pull Elsword to his bed. "D-don't move Aisha or I..." and he heard a crack at his back. "Damn you Aisha, I said don't move." Elsword grunted in pain. The pain slowly gone and he start to move his hips again gently, but Elsword realized that Add peeping them from the keyhole. "FUCK YOU ADD!" he roared and instantly wore his Rune Slayer outfit. "I'm sorry Aisha, but can we continue it next time?" he put his hand at her cheek. "I'll wait for you." He throw the blanket to her body and walked out from his room, ready for the World War III with Add.

OwO

Me: Add, why don't you do it with Ara instead peeping Elsword and Aisha?

Add: Hey, are you crazy? She's too innocent to do it.

Me: -smirk- I don't believe with everything you said~

Add: Why?

Me: Is that you called her innocent? -points to Ara that possessed with seduction spell by Karis-

Add: ARAAAA! DX

Me: Well, Review please~


	3. Crimson and Twilight

Me: Now this is make me confused. Two reviews was achieved, but WHY I CAN'T SEE ANOTHER ONE EXCEPT SharpRevan!? Oh finally I can see it. Let's get start it now. -pervert smirk-

-w-

Class change.

Aisha: Dimension Witch

Ara: Asura

Elesis: Crimson Avenger

OwO

At Phantasm Emperor's bedroom...

"Damn, my energy was almost depleted because of that fucking meeting at the palace." he whined and lay his body onto the bed. "Jun..." Elesis looked at the Phantasm Emperor's twilight eyes. "Hmm?" he hummed. "Well... uh, you know... can we continuing 'that' this time?" the Crimson Avenger shyly asked to Jun. "Hah, sorry Elesis. I don't have any energy for doing that." He wailed and quickly fell into deep slumber. Elesis just pouted and rest her head at his chest.

But then a certain Rune slayer bust Jun's door, make him awake with Elesis. "Okay, where are you hiding, pervert cat?" Elsword grumbled with runes surrounding him. "He's not here Elsword. Just check him on the next room." He put his palm at his strained face and sighed. "Jun, are you okay?" Elesis resting his tired body. "Sorry, looks like I'm a bit stressed. Thanks Elesis." He closed his eyes. "Elsword, just leave us alone!" she shrieked and Elsword leave them with grimace on his face.

At outside Jun's room, Elsword wondered why Elesis is always pay attention to him. Then he remember what Aisha said to him. 'Don't worry, your sister said to me that she fell in love with him long time ago.' After he remember that word, doesn't it mean... he's got a new brother? Elsword quickly throw the thought away and keep searching Add to burn him into barbeque. "Where are you hiding Add?" Elsword passing the Asura's bedroom.

OwO

At Asura's bedroom...

Ara's mouth were covered by a certain Mastermind's hand. "Be quiet or Elsword will roast me." Then he take away his hand and Ara gasped for air. "Why are you hiding in my room?" Add's magenta eyes stared at the ebony haired fox girl. "C'mon, just save me from him." Ara sighed. "Well, looks like you owe me one thing." Ara smirked. "W-what? My soul?" he stuttering and flinched. "No, your virginity." She smiled innocently. "Kyaaaa, such a cute face! Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAID!?"

Then he heard a step toward her room. "Is Add here?" the Rune Slayer opened the door, but his face quickly flushed, seeing the Asura was naked. "I... I'm sorry!" he dashed away with red face, make Rena confused. "What happened to Els...word...?" Rena was frozen by naked Ara and out breathed Add. "Sorry to interrupt your time~ Have fun you two~" Rena walked away from blushing couple. "A-Add..." she blushed furiously and hide her face at his chest. "E-eh?!" the Mastermind just blushed heavily.

"Goddammit Add, you lucky have a girlfriend with big boobs. But now I'll forgive you, and next time..." his eyes was burning with revenge. "I will humiliate you." He's smiling wickedly, but quickly vanished by Aisha pulled his hand. "Let's continue 'that'!" And he dragged to her own bed.

Raven rolling his eyes and go sleep, while Chung and Eve was chatting in the living room. "Oh well, I guess I can help you, for growing your breast." Chung grinned. "You promise?" he nodded easily. "I'll ask Add to analyze and editing your codes. Don't worry, he doesn't interested with your codes again, so it will be fine. And if this is fail..." Chung darted his eyes to Eve's breast. "I will use the natural way." He smirked naughtily.

OwO

The next day...

Jun having much free time and decide to train his swordsmanship. But he must waked up Elesis first. "Hey, wake up Elesis." He shaking her body. "Nnggh, 5 minutes..." Jun was just shook his head. "Using Time Accel or not?" he darting his eyes to sleeping Elesis. "Look, Elsword is stuck at the cave! You must save him Elesis!" she instantly wake up with frightened face. "Don't die before me Elsword!" Elesis bolted from Jun's room, but held by his spirit hand. "I just lying. It'll never happened to your brother." He pat her head and laughed, while she just pouted.

"Awww~ what a lovey-dovey couple~" Rena adored them both and cupping her own cheek. "Is she reading the romance novel too much?" Jun sweat-dropped. "I don't know. Ask Raven if you want." Elesis shown her poker face. "Nah, forget it." And they both went away.

"Add~ are you there?" Chung shouted outside the Asura's room. "Why did you come to this place?" Eve blinked. "Well, he always take a rest in Ara's place." And the door opened by messy ivory haired Mastermind. "Hey, whatcha doin' here?" he lazily opened the door with droopy eyes. "We need your help for..." Chung whispering some words to Add, and he widened his eyes because he finally have a job. "Yes! Gladly I will do it." Add then lead them both to his Lab. "Wait for me!" Ara chased the trio.

OwO

At training field...

"As I expected from the matchless swordsman, you're really tough." Jun readied his katana again. "It's my honor to have a training with the Emperor." She also readied her Claymore. "Well then, let me start the round two." She dashed to Jun and swung her weapon, but succeed blocked by 4 copies of Phantom Rebellion. "Wow, good reaction... but that's not enough." He heard a crack from his lance. "What the..." he draw back and summon his real lance.

"Luckily it's just the copy of these weapon. Well, ready to eat this?" He jumped and rotate in the air while firing his guns. "Hey that's not fair!" she pouted while trying to avoid the bullets he fired. "I won't shoot you. That's just a distractor." He then sheathed his guns and summoning the katana. "Oh, just open your eyes widely, because I'll Freeze you." His right eye glowed and instantly Elesis was immobilized. "And then... take this!" he unsheathe the katana, almost quick like a thunder. "Wow, I can't reach it. The distance is a bit far." Jun sheathed his weapon again. "That's nearly kill me! How could you do that at front of a woman!?" Elesis got tears at her eyes.

"Hey, hey, the matchless swordsman wouldn't easily crying like that. Okay, I'm sorry." He put his hands at her shoulder, calming her down. "You promise for not use that at front of me?" she sobbed. "I promise. Wait, doesn't mean I can't use it toward enemies?" he looked at Elesis. "You can use it to enemies only." She smiled. "While you're not my enemy, am I right?" Jun hugging her while Elesis was giggled in his embrace.

His eyes suddenly darted toward the trees and shoot a bullet to the sky. "Just show yourself stalkers!" It's Chloe and Karis. "Wow, looks like they're have a date." The crimson haired Succubus stood at front of him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you said Karis." Jun rolled his eyes. Chloe also stand at front of him. "Who is this bitch Jun?" Elesis glared at Chloe for calling her 'bitch'. "None of your business. Wait, did I ever said to you for not. Come. Back. AGAIN!?" she shook her head. "Well then old granny, Phantom Rebellion: Scythe Form..." Chloe grimaced.

"Hey, his demeanor is different when he talk to you. Why?" Karis put her fingers at her chin. "Maybe I'm look like a human after all, and I'm sexier than Elesis." She innocently smiled. "You aren't a human, and you're a bitch." Chloe sweat-dropped, while Karis frowned. "Nah, I'm too lazy to kill you..." Jun sat at the stone. "WHAT WAS THAT EXPRESSION?!" Chloe squealed. "Just shut your mouth. I'm trying to clear my mind." He close his eyes, but in 10 minutes, he snorted. 'HE'S SLEEPING!' she get hit by a small boulder threw at her head. "I said shut up! Kronos, teleport me and Elesis to the mansion." The cube glowed and they both disappeared, leaving dumbfounded Chloe and Karis at the training field.

OwO

At the mansion entrance...

"Oh welcome back you- DON'T TAKE MY SOUL! PLEASE!" Rena's screaming and stepped back from Jun. "Hey, I'm even not a Grim Reaper." He nervously chuckled. "Oh yeah, how silly I am." She hit her own head. 'What's wrong with her? Is she turned onto 'moe' one?' Jun blinked twice. "Rena, are you watching some 'mahou-shoujo' anime last time?" she nodded. 'Holy shit, I didn't have any time for filtering some TV channel.' He cursed himself.

OwO

At the Lab...

"Eve, what size the breast do you want? C cup like Elesis and Aisha? D cup like my girlfriend? Or E cup like that elven girl?" Add asked while analyzing her code. "Uh... I want D cup like Miss Ara, Doctor." Chung and Add fell down. "A-are you serious?" Chung stuttered. "W-well, let me check the current size..." Add searching the part code, and soon they both founded one. "Hey, it's founded!" Add and Chung checking the breast size. "What the heeeeell!" they saw her cup side is triple A (it means really flat).

"I-I'm afraid I can't grew your chest in minutes." He trembled because he must facing the weirdest code he ever seen. "Why?" Eve want to know the reason. "Hmm... because the size is AAA, am I right Add?" Ara smiled to Add. 'We're dead.' Add and Chung froze. "So you disobey your queen's request because my chest size is too flat, eh?" dark aura was surrounding the atmosphere at the Lab. "H-how about C cup like Aisha? It will be take one hour for grew it." Add nervously suggest her. "Fine..." Eve disappointed a little. "Because if Add rush it to D, it will be take one week to grow it." Chung mumbled. "Did you think growing Eve's breast is easy like growing a cabbage?" Add frowned. Chung shook his head gently.

OwO

Me: Damn, I've too much watching Sket Dance, so forgive me if this is too funny. XD

Add: Who will blame you just because it turns to comedy?

Me: Someone who never laugh...

Add: Oh... let me slay that person!

Me: You just stay here! Well, Replies Corner~

-w-

SharpRevan (from chapter 1): Yeah, he's my OC. My precious OC...

Palutena: Man, the Add x Ara part was always halted because of him -points to Jun-

Review please~


	4. Romeo and Juliet :P

Me: Oh man, some serious error has happened last chapter, especially in the part when Elesis was crying because of Jun's sudden act. It supposed to be "...the matchless swordsman won't be easily crying..." Once again I'm sorry for the mess I've done, and enjoy the chapter 4!

OwO

2 a.m. in Jun's bedroom...

Jun and Elesis were sleeping together as usual, but now something has bothering Jun to fall into deep slumber. "What's this? I can't sleep." He rub his hair many times and rest his head. Then Elesis was awake too. "What happened to you?" asked Elesis, still sleepy. "Maybe I've got Insomnia." Jun sighed. "Perhaps I can help you." Elesis smiled while rubbing her eyes. "How?" Jun glanced at the Crimson Avenger.

Instantly Elesis pinned the Phantasm Emperor's body. "Depletes some of your energy like the last time." She shown her naughty smile while her cloudy crimson eyes stared at his clear twilight eyes. "So that's your plan. Well, how about we start to do 'it' from now? We're already naked." He lift his body up and cupped her cheek.

OwO

At outside the bedroom...

Elsword and Add peeping the couples that making out each other. "So what Aisha said is true. Sis is fall in love with Jun." He stood behind Add. "You supposed to be happy that you'll have a new brother." Add lean his body to the wall. "Maybe, but I'm afraid if he was just take advantage from my sister and after that, he'll leave her side and never come back again." Elsword said in worry. 'Did you think I'm a playboy huh?' a voice rang inside their minds. "Err, no. Wait... who is this!?" Elsword shouted. 'A psychic you idiot. It's me, Jun. Who have a psionic ability beside Add?'

Elsword stepped back from the wall. "Y-you're already merged with the wall?" then the door is opened roughly. "Are your brain small?!" Jun already twitched his eyes in annoyance. Elsword shook his head. "If you said no, then stay away from this place!" He slammed the door, leaving the speechless Add and Elsword.

OwO

Back to Jun and Elesis...

"Such a stupid boy..." he grumbled. "What is it?" Elesis still covering her naked body with blanket. "Your brother and Add were peeping us." Elesis's face began to blush. "W-what did you say?" he sighed and pin her body. "Nothing, just forget it. We can talk about it later. Shall we begin?" She shyly nodded. "But please be gentle..." Jun placed his hand at her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle..." he gradually insert his member into her entrance. "Ah!" her body was arching. "Can I move?" once again Elesis nodded in reply.

Jun tried to draw his member, but since her inside is too tight, he can't move his hips. "E-Elesis, you're so tight, I-I can't even move a bit earlier, Ah!" Jun groaned as his member feels like squeezed with her womanhood. "I-I'm sorry, it's too good for me." Elesis touch her private part. "There's no choice..." he lean his body and bite Elesis's ears as he move his hips gently. She moaned and entangled her arms at his back. "J-Jun, maybe you should... stop biting my ears..." Elesis tighten her embrace at Jun's back.

He moved his mouth to one of her breast, make her moan louder. "Ah, Jun! You're teasing me too much!" she grasped his hair. "Can I move a little faster? I'm a bit tired with this speed." He's stop moving. "F-fine." Elesis looked away with red face. Then Jun lift her body and positioned her at his lap. "I-it's embarrassing in this position..." the Crimson Avenger shyly complained. "It's okay, just believe me." The Phantasm Emperor reassure her and moved his hips upward, with fastened rhythm.

Elesis screamed in pleasure and placed her hands at back of his neck. "Jun, Faster!" she moaned his name as Jun fastening his pace. He lick her nipples and grope her another breast. "Ah! Ah! Jun, it's too ticklish! Stop!" Jun kissed her lips as he keep fondling her chest with his human hand. "I-I'm gonna cum! Ah!" her mind starts to fly away because of the bliss she felt. "Not only you, Ah! I'm also gonna cum!" Jun moaned and roughly pacing his hips, until the climax has happened. "Release inside me!" Elesis pleaded to him and Jun give the last thrust before screamed in unison.

They both collapsed onto his bed. Jun, now his energy has been depleted, weakly pull his member out. "Your plan... is work Elesis." He said between pants. "I'm glad to hear that..." Elesis rest her head at Jun's bare chest. "Thanks Elesis, I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She kissed his cheek.

OwO

The next day...

Add, Elsword, Elesis and Jun sitting in the living room. Jun stared at Add and Elsword intensely. "Well, do you remember what you did last night?" Jun crossed his arms. "Add asked me to join him for peeping you two. I was... agreed him and... I was worried if you just hurt my sister, and also..." Jun cut his word. "And also what? You wanna said I'm a jerk whose breaking so many girl's heart, treat her like a doll and hurt her feeling? C'mon, I'm different from those disgraced creature. Although my physics, my race is Demon, I'm still have a heart." The Rune Slayer was speechless.

"I do love your sister Elsword. I don't care if she's an Elf, an Angel, a human, or whatever the race is but still, it's ended with married, and live together in eternity." He pat Elsword's shoulder. Now his glance is changed to Add.

"And Add, can you STOP your behavior to peep someone that making 'love' in the bedroom? I've once heard Elsword fucking Aisha, but ended with you peeping them in Elsword's room. Okay, I'll ask you one thing: What's your reaction when you had sex with Ara, then suddenly Chung and Elsword- I'm sorry, peeping you and record your 'making love' session?" Add looks struggled with the question. "Uh, upset?" "Not only upset Add, you also felt humiliated by Chung and Elsword IF... they gossiped what you did with Ara to whole Elrios." Add bowed his head. "Now you understand right?" they both nodded.

"Whoa! Now Jun is look like a teacher now." Aisha blurted. "You also don't interrupt our time, since you're obsessed with magic." Jun glanced at her. "I can't believe there's another one who has matured..." the Grand Archer cried in happiness. "Well thank you Rena. By the way, where's Eve?" Raven, Rena, Elsword and Aisha, also Elesis looked around, finding Eve's trace. "I'm here." The Code: Nemesis walked from the Lab. "Oh, there you a..." Jun's froze, seeing some different features at her.

OwO

Me: A cliffhanger. After my right hand was injured, now this is my waist turn.

Jun: You made me as a judge... T_T

Me: What? It's only you are the mature one beside Raven. As always, Review please~


	5. Black Seduction and White Temptation

Me: Well then... continuing what I abandon last time.

Previously on Between the Stars:

"**Whoa! Now Jun is look like a teacher."/"You also don't interrupt our time, since you're too obsessed with magic."/"I can't believe there's another one who has matured..."/"Well thank you Rena. By the way, where's Eve?"/"I'm here."/"Oh, there you a..."**

OwO

"What have you done to her Add!?" Jun glared at Add. "She asking me to grow her chest, and I'm gladly doing it. What's wrong?" the Shadow King nervously laughed. "I don't know Eve has the code like that." Add shown the screenshot to Jun. "Here, this is the picture before edited and after edited." Jun take the photo and darting his eyes to one object. "A-are you serious this complex program has the part named 'Breast Part'?" he glanced back to Add. "Don't know. We, Nasod Researcher was amazed seeing this special code when I analyze her own." Add's eyes were sparkling. "Maybe I can decrypt it." All eyes were directed to Jun.

"What? The technology in my hometown is highly advanced than Nasodian one." He smirked. "You sure?" Eve stood at side of him. "Wanna example? Kronos." He called the cube. "You even can't creating the AI like Kronos aren't you?" Eve looking at Kronos that floating at side of her. "How was your day Mistress Eve?" greeted Kronos, make her flinched. "T-this cube can talk?" Jun nodded. "Yes. I'll create the AI for your drones. Maybe after I have a date with Elesis." He grinned and glancing at blushing Elesis. "Well then, I'll leave Kronos to all of you. Eve and Elesis, follow me." He throw two white scientist robe to Eve and Elesis. "Eh, it starts now?" Jun nodded once again and disappeared in the gate.

"Looks like you have a boyfriend with brains like Add Elesis." Eve muttered. "Maybe. Let's go or Jun will torture us." Both girls also vanished, together with the gate. "Ara~ let's have fun from now~" he shouted to the Asura. "DON'T BE SO BLUNTLY ADD!" everyone except Ara screamed. "That boy..." Raven shown his poker face. "I bet his brain is nothing like an ostrich." Rena face-palmed. Add glared at Rena, while the person that get a glare just looking away. "Why he's choose Eve, not me?" Aisha pouted cutely. "Think again Aisha. This is about technology, not about magic. Even I don't know about that stuff." Elsword rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what is this paper?" Chung pick up the paper and read it.

'Chung, to be honest... I have a gift for you. Just got to my room, and you'll found a cannon and pair of guns at top of my bed.'

From: Jun.

Chung smiled and walked to Jun's (and also Elesis's) bedroom. "Wow, this is cool!" he picked up the Freon Cannon and the Freon Guns. "Maybe I would like to try it." He dashed outside to the training field. "Hey, where are you going Chung!?" shouted Elsword. 'If you wanna sparring with me, then come and follow!' shouted Chung back to Elsword.

OwO

At Chrono Town...

Elesis, Eve and Jun walked to some kind of huge dome. "Well then, welcome to Chrono Research Center." Jun greeted to both girls. "The building is so amazing!" Eve looked around the dome. "Our current project is Chronosphere, a device that can teleport entire platoon of army through time and space. Oh yeah, did you know why I wasn't sleep at side of yourself Elesis?" she shook her head. Jun shown the secret blueprint and walked ahead toward the assembly. "Welcome back Sir. Did you finish the design?" one of his worker asked to him. "I'm already finish it two months ago, so this is the blueprint." Jun handed the paper.

"Sir?" Elesis and Eve confused. "Oh, I forget to tell you. My father was actually the director of these research center, but when the demon invasion has begun, he was dead for protect this village. My brother tried to defend him as possible, but it was futile. Now I have to replace his position." Jun stopped his steps and opening the manager's room. The trio entering the room and take a seat. "It was my fault that my dad was losing so much blood." His voice was shaking. "It's okay Jun. No one blames you." Elesis calm him down. "Your father's sacrifice will be useless if you feel guilty like that." Eve sat at the table. "Yeah, you're right." He smiled and wipe his tears.

"Elesis, honestly... my age was much older than you." Elesis and Eve glanced at Jun. "What do you mean?" she confused to what Jun said. "Actually, my age was nearly one thousand years..." Jun sighed heavily. "Though my appearance was look like 22 years old, but now my age is 919 years old." His face was darkened. Elesis closed her mouth, don't believe her boyfriend was very old. "So... I'm dating with an old man?" Jun avoid her stare. "Sort of the same, but don't call me old man." He standing at front of the window. "I can make someone I love is immortal, but I can drain the blood from someone I hate since I can use Vampiric Desire. That's the good news and the bad news for you two." Jun smirked.

OwO

In Add's bedroom...

Pervert grin was showed at Add's face when he pinned Ara on his bed. "My, my... already warmed up aren't you?" She smirked naughtily. "You know, I'm already heated like this since I saw you with that outfit. You're so sexy~" he licked his lips playfully. "Wow, you have a great desire..." Ara give him a seductive stare. "Shall we start it, my bitchy goddess?" Add bring his face closer to hers. "Oh boy~ my naughty tracer already this hard..." Add's expression changed when Ara rub his crotch. "You cheater..." he moved his left hand into her underwear and rub her sweet spot with his middle finger, make her moaned. "Like you aren't same..." Ara said between moans.

They lips were dominating each other, as their tongues dancing together. Then Add and Ara finally break up. "Too bad I didn't have any spell to rape my beautiful fox here." He grip her shoulders. "Why don't you call Jun for this?" Ara suggested him. "He's already went from this place with Elesis did you remember? But I know someone. Kronos?" Jun's cube was appeared. "Yes Master Add?" asked Kronos. "Can you 'vanish' our outfit for a moment?" Kronos began to glow. "As you wish." A bright flash has just happened in seconds, and their clothes instantly disappeared. "W-where's my clothes?" Ara covered her naked body. "I'm already put them into one chest that everyone except you two can't steal it." Said Kronos. "Well then, please stand by." Commanded Add. "Yes Master." Kronos put its main body at top of the table.

Add stared at Ara's naked body. He leaned forward to one of her breast and suck her nipple, while his remaining hand fondling her another breast. "A-ah... Add, it's so sensitive, don't suck it too rough." She arched her back while grasping his soft hair. "I-if you still do that, I'll... I'll..." Ara then screamed in pleasure as her secret part was become wet. "Ah, that was so good~" she panted. "Your turn. Do whatever you want with my body." Add lean his own body onto the wall near his bed.

Ara stroke his hardened member and lick the tip. Add gasped a little and sighed. The Asura inserted his manhood into her mouth and stroke it, while the Mastermind gritted his teeth and grunted. She suck his length and moaned. Add also moaned breathlessly and clench the bed sheet. "A-Ara, I'm going to cum..." his member began to throbbing. Ara's mouth quickly separated from his member when Add burst out a lot of white and warm essence to her face. "I-I'm sorry, I can't hold it. It was so good." She then smiled and turn around. "It's okay, because now I'm completely yours." She lowered her hips and positioned his member at her entrance.

His member slowly entering inside her. Ara hold her moan by gritting her teeth, but it's useless. A loud moan escaped from her mouth. "Don't push it too much if that was hurt." Add reassuring her. "No, not like that. Even it's my first time, but it was feel so good to me." Add wrapped his hand at her waist. "You ready for the main session?" Ara nodded. "But be gentle..." he chuckled a little. "I'll be gentle, it's my first time too." Add caressing her hair and began to thrust his member upward.

They both moaned in unison as Add move his hips upward gently. Ara throw her head backward, letting her feel the bliss her boyfriend give to herself. "Ah! Ara, it's began to tightening." He increase his movement and bite her ears gently, also grope her breast and playing her hardened nipples. Ara just let out loud moans and arching her back. "Give me your sweet moans..." he whispered while keep pacing his hips. "More Add! Give me more!" Ara moaned his name and kiss his lips to reduce moans she let out.

Then suddenly Add stopped moving his hips. "W-why are you stop?" Ara looked at his face. "You said you want more right?" her face flushed a bit. "Y-yes, but why?" he sighed. "Nothing, forget it." Add move his hips again, but gradually he increase the speed, make Ara moan more loudly. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Add, m-more!" her inside was twitching as his member thrusting it roughly. "I-I'm going to cum!" Add moaned. "Pour it inside me!" Finally the climax was happened. Add give his girlfriend the last thrust and moaned in pleasure. Ara screamed loudly as Add's cum burst through her womb, filling her with his warmth.

Sweat covering their body as they panted heavily. "Hah, that's a real heaven for myself..." Add whined and rest his head at the wall. Ara rest her head at his chest and close her eyes. Unfortunately his member began to hardened again, hearing moans sourced from the next room. "Goddamn Raven and Rena..." Add growled and slamming his hand at the wall. Ara woke up and stared at Add. "What's happening?" he shook his head. "Nothing happened."

OwO

Me: Take your words back Add~

Add: Fine...

Me: You owe me 5 dollars...

Add: Hell no!

Me: Fuck you!

Review please!


	6. Reunion

Me: No one notice Ara x Add part last chapter... T_T Oh well, time for twosome Lemon using Aisha, Elesis, Elsword and Jun, also Ara and Add again in later scene.

OwO

Jun's eyes were start to drooping, not just because he's creating two AIs for Eve's drones, but also upgrading her code onto Battle Seraph. "Ah, what a tiring day." He whined and collapsed onto his bed. "If I can walk outside, I can drank their blood for refilling my energy." Elesis stared at her boyfriend. "You sounds like a vampire..." Jun stared back at Elesis. "I'm not a vampire. I'm a demon that have a vampiric ability." She grimaced a little. "So that's why your age was very old, but your physics was like a young adult." He sighed. "Just because I'm immortal." Jun closed his eyes, but disturbed by moans and voices next from his bedroom.

"Shit! Can you stop your little brother to fuck Aisha in this night?" Jun groaned. "I'll try." Elesis just covering her body with the blanket and went outside. In minutes, the moans were slowly decreased. "Now I can rest peacefully." He closed his eyes, but suddenly loud scream rang through all rooms in the mansion. "GODDAMMIT ELSWORD!" Jun shouted.

OwO

The next day…

Jun's eyes still droopy, because of Elsword's erotic activities at the last night. "Yo, what happened to you?" Elsword greeted him. "Shut up, pervert!" Jun growled and looking away. "Eh, what's wrong with me?" Elesis walked downstairs. "It's because of you he can't sleep well." His sister give him a blank stare. "I wanna go outside, seeking a prey for my breakfast." Jun's body was floating and he dashed outside. "How can he hovering like that?" Aisha blinked her eyes. "I can't explain it." Raven then also walked downstairs with droopy eyes, like Jun.

"Eh, you too?" Elsword looked at the Reckless Fist. "Yeah naughty boy. I won't be like this if your girlfriend wasn't moaned loudly like the last night." The Rune Slayer's face was heated with shame. Ara rub her eyes while also walk downstairs with Add and the others. "What's happened?" the Asura asked to anyone. "My pervert brother was have a 'sex' with Aisha last night, and guess what? Jun and Raven disturbed by her screams and moans." The Crimson Avenger answered her best friend's question. "Not only Jun and Raven were disturbed. Look at me." Add pointed his droopy eyes, but more than both boys.

"Hey dude!" Jun greeted them all. "Wow, energetic as usual aren't you?" Elesis then smiled at him. "Did you sleeping outside there?" Raven asking him. "Of course not. I drank the monster's blood for refilling my energy." All of them except Elesis and Eve gasped. "Y-you're a vampire!?" Jun face-palmed. "No, just a Demon that have a vampiric ability. Wanna example? Vampiric Desire." His left eye glowed red and fangs were appeared from his mouth. "Oh, why your right eye wasn't changed?" asked Elesis. "Psychokinetic can't be affected by Vampiric Desire, so the color is still twilight like this, see?" All eyes were darted to Jun.

"Oh yeah, I have some business that must finish. Aisha, Elesis and Elsword, come with me." He led the way to Elsword's bedroom.

OwO

At the bedroom...

Jun taking his white gloves off and put them on the shelf. "You know why we bring you here?" Jun asked to the couple. "Uh, no. Why?" he smirked. "For punishing you both. Elesis, you taking care of your brother, while I'm taking care of Aisha." Aisha stepped back. "W-what are you-" Jun's right eye glowed. "Pin." Both of their bodies were pinned at top of the bed. "And let's get start it, now." He clapped his hand and their outfit were vanished.

"Ready for the punishing session you both? I'm sure you're always ready." Elesis smirked and jerking her brother's manhood, while Jun rubbing Aisha's clit. "Ah, s-stop! We're sorry for disturbing your rest." She begged to Jun. "I forgive you, but punishment needs to be executed." Elsword then already came, then followed by Aisha. "Well then, I'm already heated up." Jun looked and Elesis, and she nodded.

Jun steadily inserting his manhood into Aisha, and Elesis slowly lowering her hips, inserting her brother's hardened thing. "I-it has been a while since I have sex with Elsword." She whimpered. "Really?" Jun looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah, before we're dating each other." Aisha and Jun looked each other. "Well then Aisha, ready?" she bowed her head. "Y-you can move now." He moved his hips gently and gradually increase the speed. Elesis bouncing her body and groping her own breast.

"I-idiot, it's your fault we got punished like this..." Aisha complained. "Ah, what? It was your fault too... we got punished..." Elsword also complained. "Just... shut up you two." Elesis and Jun said in unison. In short time, they all finally climaxed. Jun pull his manhood out and pour his cum at Aisha's stomach, while Elesis lift her body away, letting her brother's cum burst onto her face. "Why are you pull it out?" frowned Aisha. "You're not my girlfriend Aisha." Jun swayed his hand and their outfit were restored. Before they both left, Elsword and Aisha tried to tempting them. "We're screwed Elesis."

Jun pull Elesis's body into his embrace and vanished. "I forgot he's a trickster." Elsword face-palmed. "Nah, just let them go." Aisha rest her body on the bed. Elsword also rest his own body onto bed.

OwO

At Jun and Elesis stay...

"That was close..." Jun huffed and sit at the couch. "Y-you didn't mad at me?" he blinked. "For what?" Elesis bowed her head. "You know I have fuck my own little brother, and I'm afraid you're really mad at me." Her tears began to stream from her eyes. He chuckled a bit and pat her head. "It's okay, I've done the same sin like you." Jun wipe her tears. "I have a little sister. Her name's Aoi. I really love her like my love to you. Her face was resemble with Ara, only her eyes and her hair were different. Every time I saw Ara, I'm always remember her. Sometimes it makes me want to hug her even tighter. Maybe she was waiting me on there." He smiled weakly.

"Why don't you go and see her? I want to see your sister too." Elesis suggest him. "I'm afraid if she hate me." His face darkened. "Don't worry, she always missed you. I know you leave her without any reason. I have a same feeling like you. I'm leaving Elsword alone, but he's still searching myself. After I meet Elsword, I was... feel guilty, leaving him in darkness. But what? He doesn't hate me. I know Elsword still loves me as his sister. That's why I suggest you to see her. I believe your sister is waiting for you." Elesis reassure him. "Perhaps what you said is right. I'm going to see her right now."

Before Jun opening the dimension gate, Ara, now standing at the stair, shocked hearing Jun's sister is resemble with herself. "Y-you said your sister is resemble with me?" he sighed. "So you're hear me talking about my sis, right? That's true, you're look like my sister." A circle appeared beneath Elesis and Jun. "Wait for me! I want to see your sister too." Ara stepped inside the circle and vanished.

OwO

In Kusanagi Residence...

Jun, Ara and Elesis finally arrived at his home. All of his servant glanced him with surprised expression. "Y-young Master has come back..." "Young Master has already back?!" that's the several voices between them. Then Jun asked to one of his servants. "Is Aoi in the mansion?" "Oh yes, Mistress is in her room." Then one of his maid leading their way. "Young Master? Did they often calling you with that nickname?" asked Ara. "Oh yeah, my parent was a member of aristocrat family." After a short walk, they're arrived at Jun's old bedroom that used by his sister.

"Aoi, are you there?" he opened the door and stepped inside. Then they saw a figure with magenta hair and red eyes sitting at the bed. "Brother, is that you?" her crimson eyes stared at the Phantasm Emperor. "It's me Aoi, I'm coming home." His tears streamed from his eyes. Then Aoi running toward her brother and hug him tightly. "I miss you brother... where are you going last time?" his sister cried in his embrace. "I'm so sorry... I'm leaving you alone for 3 years." He also cried and hug her tighter. "Don't cry like that, it's even make me sad..." she pouted slightly. "I swear... I won't bear myself to let you suffered again..."

His tears slowly falling onto her cheek, means he really care to his beloved sister. Elesis hold her sobs with her hand, seeing his boyfriend's reunion was so touching. While Ara's face darkened, tears streamed at her cheek. "Um... who are those girls brother?" Aoi asked Jun. "Oh, I forget... that crimson haired girl named Elesis, my girlfriend Aoi, while the other one with ebony hair is Ara, my friend." Jun pat his sister's head. "Nice to meet you." She smiled warmly. "N-nice to meet you too Aoi..." Elesis greeted her back with shaky voice and instantly hugging her. "Er, what's wrong with you, Miss Elesis?" Aoi awkwardly asked to her. "I'm glad have a sister that cute like you!" she cuddling Jun's sister even more. Jun nervously laughed and drag her into the gate.

OwO

Me: Heheh... now I'm inserting my OC again...

Add: She's very cute~

Me: You think so? Ara was jealous at you...

Add: Eh? -stared at running away Ara-

Me: -sigh- just watch what you said~ Review please~


End file.
